Love Fire
by Sayuri no Virgo
Summary: Em meio a Guerra Santa, nasce um amor entre dois Santos Guerreiros. Um amor proibido que não é capaz de quebrar a promessa de lealdade à Athena, mas forte o bastante para ligá-los pela eternidade... E para convencer o "demônio" da Ilha do Canhão a assumir o dever de proteger a Casa de Gêmeos e participar ativamente em defesa do Santuário. (Defteros x Asmita)


_**Avisos Iniciais:**_ Essa fic teve quatro mãos trabalhando em conjunto para ficar pronta. **Belle Princesse** e eu, **Sayuri**. Narramos ao estilo em RPG, editamos e estamos publicando. Belle é Defteros e eu, Asmita. Percebemos a raridade que é encontrar Yaoi de Lost Canvas e decidimos, por brincadeira, iniciar a criação da fic a lá RPG. A escolha do casal foi natural... Eu sou fã incondicional de Asmita e o loiro parece ter uma relação "mais íntima" com Defteros e... Pronto! A One-Shot é uma adaptação trazida para nosso mundo de fãs por Yaoi, contém **Lemon** e MUITO **Spoiler**. Nós tivemos a liberdade de alterar detalhes para maior drama e o romance tão delicioso dos personagens, então espero que não se importem.

_**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e sim ao "Mestre" Kurumada. A capa também não, é uma montagem feita pela linda da Kanon Ichinomiya, utilizando como base uma imagem do anime. A betagem também ficou por conta da Kanon e queríamos agradecê-la imensamente pelo carinho e dedicação com a nossa fanfic. Obrigada amiga!

* * *

Muita coisa havia acontecido naquele Santuário há alguns poucos anos, principalmente nos últimos meses. O Grande Mestre fora ameaçado por Aspros, antigo e falecido Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e seu irmão Defteros quase levou a culpa e fora morto inocentemente. Mas aos sentidos aguçados de Asmita nada escapava, principalmente um coração tão puro e tranqüilo como era do moreno rejeitado. O poder e o medo fizeram a cabeça de Aspros, facilmente manipulável pela sede de estar sobre o mundo... E influenciado por idéias erradas de _Youma de Mefistófeles_ sobre seu próprio irmão. E não era novidade que seu espírito aguardava o momento de vingança, afinal Defteros o matou com as próprias mãos. O momento em que se levantaria do túmulo, ameaçando novamente a paz dos dourados que protegiam Athena.

_Asmita_ sempre guardou muitas dúvidas em seu coração. Será que os humanos eram apenas marionetes dos Deuses? Será que o certo era causar uma destruição e reconstrução de acordo com os desejos divinos? Será que Athena estava errada esse tempo todo? Porém Sasha, mesmo criança, era capaz de ouví-lo e sentir suas angústias. E fora ela que o tocara, mansamente, alertando-o de que estava saindo de seu caminho e se perderia... Assim como Aspros. E somente essa idéia lhe deu repugnância! Nunca iria se assemelhar a tal pessoa! Não era por arrogância, mas orgulho. Asmita se orgulhava de vestir a armadura de Virgem.

Diferente de... _Defteros_, que negava até o último suspiro ocupar a casa de Gêmeos. Tinha medo de tornar-se como ele? Tinha medo de tornar-se o monstro que todos sempre o acusaram de ser? Não tinha certeza, mas sempre o deixou quieto após aquele incidente, apenas vigiando-o com o próprio cosmo... Raramente o moreno permitia uma aproximação física, evitava conversas, era agressivo. Seu cosmo era tão quente e agitado que era difícil uma harmonia entre os dois.

Não era necessário convencer o mundo de que ele era o verdadeiro herdeiro da armadura de Gêmeos. Era necessário convencer o próprio de que estava escrito nas estrelas o seu destino; assim como seu destino, como o de todos os humanos. E foi com esses pensamentos que o dourado adentrou a terceira casa, a passos lentos. Mesmo que ocultasse o cosmo, saberia, por seu cheiro forte e adocicado ou simplesmente pela sua presença, onde Defteros se encontraria. Não tinha erro.

- Eu sei que está aqui, precisamos conversar. - Disse com a voz melodiosa e seu jeito manso de ser, aguardando.

Não era e nunca fora sua intenção esconder-se do homem mais próximo de Deus. Não, longe disso. Sabia que seu cosmo pacífico e de uma profunda sabedoria o encontraria onde quer que esteja, mesmo que isso o irritasse, às vezes. Mas Asmita o via, a despeito de seus olhos não encontrarem a luz. Talvez por isso, ele pudesse vê-lo de uma forma como nenhum outro. Talvez por isso, pudesse chegar tão perto de onde ninguém jamais esteve: seu coração.

Não que fizesse de propósito, acreditava que não. Era apenas uma habilidade inata dele, forjada pelos anos de treinamento. Fosse como fosse, sentia mais do que sabia a perspicácia do loiro e não se surpreendeu quando o outro o encontrou no templo de gêmeos. Ele estava escorado de costas numa das pilastras do templo, sentindo o cosmo quente dele e fitando-o se aproximar sem, contudo, demonstrar qualquer reação, a presença era marcante e quente.

- Quero ficar sozinho... - Pronunciou calmo e baixo em resposta. Bem intuía o que o outro queria lhe dizer. E não estava disposto a ceder. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu, pois bem sabia que não era digno do cargo que Asmita lhe confiava. Coisa, aliás, que não entendia. Porque aquele homem tão sábio depositava tanta confiança em si, se o próprio Santuário o renegara anos atrás, sabendo-o não ser digno da armadura sagrada de gêmeos?

Um sorriso discreto permeou o rosto do virginiano que, parando a alguns passos de distância, elevava seu rosto na direção de Defteros como se fosse capaz de enxergá-lo. Era cego desde que nascera e a privação desse sentido aguçou os outros naturalmente. Nunca sentira falta, afinal nunca tivera... Não tinha como conhecer o que nunca teve contato, mas não reclamava disso. Esse 'fardo' é responsável por ser o mais perigoso Santo de Athena. Não tinha o que esperar de alguém tão pacífico e isso o tornava um perigoso inimigo.

Já esperava por aquela resposta, afinal, não era a primeira vez que insistia em lhe convencer de que era o verdadeiro Guardião da terceira casa. A armadura parecia chorar com essa rejeição.

- Está se vingando do Santuário por ter te rejeitado anos atrás, ou simplesmente sendo caprichoso e esperando que a própria Athena venha lhe pedir proteção? - O tom não foi pesado e superior, apenas um pouco mais sério. - Há algo muito maior a ser feito Defteros, deveria saber disso. - Guerra Santa, talvez? Mas não era esse o propósito da conversa...

- Eu vim lhe fazer um pedido; um pedido pessoal. - Amenizou o tom e tornou-se dócil. O cosmo elevando-se de sua armadura fazendo seus cabelos balançarem suavemente. Era inacreditável como Asmita conhecia tão bem o coração de um homem sem nunca ter visto seu rosto.

Defteros cerrou bem os olhos ao ouvir a voz do cavaleiro de virgem. Ele não queria ouvir, mas Asmita insistia em idéias que não condiziam com a sua realidade.

- Não, cavaleiro. Apenas aceito o meu destino, coisa que você não faz. - Respondeu de forma seca, impetuosa, mas logo se arrependeu. Ele não merecia seu desprezo, nem sua rudeza, apesar de ser essa pessoa rude e até violenta. Respirou fundo e discretamente voltou o seu olhar para o loiro, que parecia lhe encarar profundamente, trazendo um conforto inquietante ao moreno. Asmita era um homem curioso que lhe despertava sentimentos contraditórios. Não que o considerasse mais forte que si, mas ele tinha um algo mais que ele não entendia, mas que impunha respeito. - Sabe que não sou o cavaleiro de gêmeos, o próprio Santuário já o decretou. Porque insiste nessa idéia absurda, Asmita? - Perguntou afastando-se do pilar e aproximando-se do cavaleiro da sexta casa. - Afinal, o que quer de mim?

Defteros muitas e muitas vezes, na pressa de se defender, agia e falava de forma contraditória. Agressivo, seu cosmo quase despertou ao responder naquele tom que ao contrário de si aceitava o próprio destino. Isso intrigou Asmita.

- E qual destino você aceita sobre si? - Aquele que todos impuseram injustamente, aquele do qual ele representava a desgraça e o mal? Não era bem assim que o budista encarava o mundo. Profundo buscador da verdade, não aceitava que aquele homem pudesse acreditar em mentira mais deslavada. E não era nada absurdo, como o moreno supunha. - Por que só posso confiar meu pedido a você. - O único a quem confiaria sua vida. E isso não era estranho ou polêmico, era apenas a simples verdade.

E somente a presença do moreno fazia Asmita abaixar a postura imponente e superior, colocando-se no mesmo patamar que alguém tão bondoso. Não conseguia sentir medo ou qualquer desconforto, pelo contrário.

- Eu quero que aceite cuidar de Tenma como se fosse seu próprio pupilo; quero que ajude Dohko nessa tarefa. E que proteja essa casa com sua vida no futuro, admitindo seu destino escrito nas estrelas... - O tom foi baixo e ele ergueu o rosto para cima, visto que Defteros era mais alto. Sabia que os olhos dele estariam ali e queria que o outro percebesse a gravidade e seriedade do que estava pedindo. - Não estou pedindo por Athena, pelo futuro Pégasus - e ele confirmaria isso depois - mas por mim. - A voz tornou-se urgencial, implorativa.

O moreno ouvia e sentia um calafrio a cada palavra proferida. O homem falava-lhe como se fossem seus últimos dias e se ele não fosse quem fosse, sentiria medo por sua vida.

- Eu não sou o cavaleiro de gêmeos e bem sabe... - Desviou o olhar, sentindo uma inquietação fora do normal. Seu coração palpitou no peito, e as pernas fraquejaram por meros segundos, num pressentimento que o angustiou, o fazendo evitar encarar o loiro. - Sabes muito bem que lhe atendo qualquer pedido, entregar-lhe-ia minha alma se fosse preciso... Mas porque diz essas palavras, como se fossem as últimas? - Declarou firme, sem qualquer resquício de duvida, mesmo diante de tão fortes palavras. - O que tem este Tenma a quem dedica tanto?

Quando é que aceitaria e perceberia a verdade? Por que fechava os olhos? Asmita quem era cego, mas notou que muitos humanos adquiriam esse _defeito_ por vontade própria, fugindo de todos os tipos de assuntos, principalmente aqueles que doíam. Defteros fora traído por seu irmão, a quem amava muito, forçado a matar inocentes, rejeitado a vida inteira... Entendia ele mais do que imaginava.

Sentiu quando Defteros fraquejou diante de si e aproximou-se mais, mas sem tocá-lo.

- Precisarei me sacrificar para que Tenma e outros Cavaleiros continuem a proteger Athena. Sem isso não haverá como ganharmos a Guerra Santa. - Não era falsa modéstia. Sem o rosário de pérolas, a quem somente alguém com um acúmulo gigantesco de cosmo poderiam dar-lhe vida fazendo-o funcionar... Os espectros não morreriam. E Asmita era o único Cavaleiro que se encaixava nessas condições. - Ele irá querer salvar o irmão de ser o Imperador Hades, mas vai precisar enfrentá-lo... Ele... E Sasha... - A humana, a mulher, a irmã de Alone. - E eu pretendo dar-lhe o suporte necessário. - Não era preciso dar uma aula sobre a vida passada de Pégasus. Defteros o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não falaria isso e nem se sacrificaria por algo fútil ou sem importância. Queria ele lá... Cuidando de tudo em seu lugar. Somente um coração puro poderia herdar a sagrada armadura de Gêmeos. E o poder de Defteros era comparável e talvez muito maior que o de Aspros.

Seu coração apertou-se. Sabia o quanto tudo aquilo era difícil para ele.

Conforme as palavras eram proferidas, mais seu coração se apertava. Crispava as mãos tão forte que chegou a sangrar tamanha angustia que se acumulava em seu peito. Ele finalmente voltou a olhar para o homem a sua frente, tão reto, tão íntegro, _verdadeiramente um Santo_.  
- O que estás a me pedir vai além de minhas forças. - Como que se rendendo, seus músculos relaxaram e ele permitiu-se tocar com os dedos as maças do rosto alvo. - Não me peça para aceitar tal fato, pois não suportarei estar com aquele quem sacrificará a própria vida. - Defteros não era irresponsável e nem burro o suficiente para não entender o que Asmita lhe falava, era clara a necessidade de seu sacrifício, e o admirava por essa coragem e abnegação por seu ideal de proteger Athena. Mas não ele, não tinha todo esse desprendimento e nem essa força, principalmente quando isso envolvia seu amor.

Asmita sempre achou que era imune as dores humanas, as paixões e aquelas tolices de quem brinca com sentimentos, expondo-os as mais avassaladoras sensações. Ao ver Defteros sofrendo, fraquejando, sentia-se responsável; responsável por não ser capaz de aliviar suas angústias, retirar de seu coração aquela dor. E foi pensando nisso que espalmou a mão em seu peito, para sentir o músculo pulsar. Parecia descompassado. E sentiu o calor agressivo, o cosmo agitado e forte que ele possuía. Queria curá-lo, mas do que?  
Ao sentir os dedos incertos, quentes sobre sua face, sorriu.

- _Eu sou apenas quem eu preciso ser. Cavaleiros caminham na direção onde a morte nos acena_. - É assim que era, assim que é e assim que continuaria sendo até onde fosse necessário proteger a Terra dos intentos de Hades. Talvez por toda a eternidade? Não importava. - Você também precisará dar sua vida, mas ela é necessária ainda. Não é sua hora. - A mão deslizou para cima tocando-o até o rosto; acariciou ali de leve. Podia imaginar como era seu rosto, mas morria de vontade de ver seus traços. - Também não foi agradável viver amando um homem com uma máscara de maldade imposta pelos outros; sendo que ele possui um coração tão _sereno e manso_. - Mesmo agressivo mesmo rude... Isso soava como uma autodefesa para Asmita. E quando percebeu que seria morto injustamente, quando ouviu seu desespero, somente ele fora capaz de enxergar as lágrimas de sangue. O espírito dele gritava por ajuda. - Por isso não permiti que machucassem você. - Era mais do que simplesmente um dever honrado em notar a inocência de um companheiro. Era amor.

O moreno estremeceu ao sentir o toque macio em seu peito, e a voz mansa e serena expondo sentimentos que eram dedicados somente a si. A força das palavras ditas de um modo tão pacífico, acalentador, enquanto subia suas mãos por seu peito alcançando seu rosto e revelando-lhe a verdade, a sua dor rasgando-lhe a carne por não aceitar o destino que teimava em não aceitar, todo esse turbilhão em meio ao toque cálido e o conforto de sentir-se tão amado por alguém tão íntegro.

- Asmita... - Sussurrou em meio a um suspiro de alívio, tensão e prazer acumulados, os sentimentos intensos e contraditórios vibrando em seu corpo fazendo-o perder a noção do perigo, enlaçando a cintura do loiro impetuosamente, puxando-o para um beijo apaixonado, depositando seu coração, sua vida e seus mais profundos sentimentos naquela boca que se abria para si.

O sussurro foi recebido causando arrepios ao loiro que, sentindo o toque firme do moreno, abriu-se para ele da mesma forma. _Possessivo, apaixonado, agressivo_. Sentiu-se dominado e abriu os lábios para recebê-lo tenro e desejoso. Explorou a boca e a língua, em uma dança sensual e que fazia o cavaleiro de virgem descer do pedestal de homem mais próximo de Deus, para o homem mais próximo do Inferno. O toque lhe dava arrepios e choques percorriam sua espinha, esquentando-o violentamente. A armadura foi retirada e o espaço entre os corpos foi preenchido, enquanto a mão no rosto deslizava para os fios azulados acariciando a nuca e imitando os movimentos da língua com o polegar, causando sensações inéditas ao moreno. Com a outra se agarrou à blusa que Defteros usava e por estarem tão próximos, tão íntimos, podia ouvir seu coração batendo forte, em uníssono com o dele próprio. Amava-o e desejava-o na mesma intensidade.

Defteros arfou ao sentir a paixão e o fogo no calor dos braços do cavaleiro de virgem. Quem imaginaria que aquele tão pacífico homem, _tão próximo de Deus_, poderia amar tão ardentemente? Mas ninguém mais o conhecia dessa forma, tão lascivo, tão quente, e ninguém mais conheceria, ou o próprio concederia passagem sem volta ao inferno.

O pensamento ciumento fez com que apertasse ainda mais o corpo do virginiano contra o seu, querendo a todo custo sentir cada milímetro da pele já desprotegida das armaduras. Sentia, tocava e apalpava com fome e desejo, mas também com medo de perder o único homem que confiara em si, mais do que ele próprio. Sem Asmita, sua vida seria um tenebroso e escuro vazio, sem sentido, sem sentimentos, sem vida.

- Eu não quero perder você... - Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, enquanto as mãos espalmavam pelas suas costas, descendo até as nádegas firmes e arrebitadas do amado, apertando-as vigorosamente e sorrindo ao ouvi-lo gemer gostoso.

Puxando os fios azulados, empurrou o corpo de Defteros contra o pilar e ambos gemeram com o impacto e a pressão sobre os corpos e a região do baixo ventre, já desperta. Nunca havia amado daquela forma e sempre soube que não teria volta. E quem precisava de visão quando seu amor o fazia perder-se cada vez mais com toques mais ousados?

Sentiu o corpo amolecer nos braços do moreno quando ouviu o sussurro rouco, com uma voz carregada de malícia... Mas também de amor. _Um amor desesperado_. E entre suspiros e um gemido baixo, respondeu trêmulo.

- Eu sempre fui seu... E isso nunca deixará de ser verdade. - Mesmo após a morte o budista iria protegê-lo e velar por sua vida. Sentiria falta dos beijos? Claro, mas rezaria e imploraria aos Deuses para estar ali nos braços dele em todas as reencarnações. O amor deles parecia ser proibido; e isso era injusto.

E desceu os lábios pela mandíbula do moreno, mordiscando ali e deslizando a língua e os dentes pelo pescoço até o ombro, em mordidas e beijos molhados, gostosos. Saciava-se com os suspiros do outro. As mãos, ágeis, subiram por baixo de sua blusa, explorando o peitoral definido e cheio de gominhas. E o corpo de Defteros era... Quente...

O moreno arfava em êxtase toda vez que sentia os toques mais ousados de seu amor. Sentiu o impacto contra suas costas e sorriu com o fogo que se alastrava entre eles.

- Ahhh... Você é meu! - Balbuciou possessivo enquanto raspava as presas na pele sensível do pescoço de Asmita. - Só meu! - Murmurou enquanto sentia as mãos alvas invadirem sua blusa e tocarem-no mais intimamente. O moreno deliciou-se enroscando os dedos nos cabelos dourados e sedosos, puxando um pouco para ter mais acesso ao pescoço delicioso do seu amado, enquanto esfregava-se no corpo, roçando suas intimidades de forma intensa e prazerosa.

Desenhando um sorriso de malícia e prazer, Asmita ouve as declarações de 'amor' de seu moreno enquanto sente as presas roçando por seu pescoço, os corpos se chocando deliciosamente e os beijos quentes. Geme baixinho e reage fincando as unhas em seu peitoral e descendo pela trilha da felicidade, ouvindo cada som prazeroso que escapava próximo ao seu ouvido e decorando seu cheiro, sua textura, seu gosto.

Puxando-o pela cintura, fez os membros se tocarem novamente e estremeceu. Era realmente só dele, afinal só ele o possuía daquela forma. E subiu com as mãos agora em suas costas, sentindo as linhas e curvas... Os músculos... Erguendo sua blusa no processo.

Para provocá-lo, fincou as unhas agora em suas costas e sussurrou com um gemido delirante.

- _Defteros_...

O sorriso não abandonava os lábios do moreno em momento algum, nem tampouco os gemidos e arfares provocados pelos toques e arranhões que o outro dava em sua pele já quente pela excitação, deixando que ele retirasse sua camisa. Era impressionante a forma como ele conseguia enlouquecê-lo. Já sem o menor controle sobre si mesmo, e excitado a ponto de se incomodar com sua roupa, Defteros não pensou duas vezes quando, num impulso, girou o corpo pressionando-o contra a pilastra.

Afastou um pouco o seu rosto, apenas para fitá-lo mais atentamente. Queria ver suas feições, seus traços moldados pelo prazer de seus toques. Queria vê-lo por inteiro, queria tomá-lo para si inteiro, quente e pulsante. Sorriu lascivamente ao notar o rosto corado e a respiração alterada, estava lindo e do jeito que mais gostava. Desceu seu olhar pelo corpo de Asmita, desejando-o com uma paixão alucinante, não pensou quando levou as mãos sobre a túnica que o outro vestia e a rasgou violentamente, sem preocupar-se com mais nada.

Não, o desejo e a fome por aquele corpo não o permitiria pensar. E foi com luxuria que gemeu ao ouvi-lo arfar surpreso a se ver nu com suas vestes rasgadas. O corpo belo e alvo exposto era um colírio para os olhos nublados de paixão do moreno.

- Lindo... - Murmurou sorrindo enquanto colava seus corpos novamente, beijando sua boca e explorando seu corpo com paixão.

O calor dos corpos estava tão intenso que o loiro começou a suar com a leve túnica que usava. A presença quente de Defteros era uma fonte de fogo ardente, excitante. E foi com surpresa e prazer que se sentiu trocado de posição e grunhiu com o ato, um pouco violento, mas não se importou. Respirava com dificuldade e cada vez mais o ar lhe era falho, ausente. Gemeu quando o moreno afastou-se e pareceu que estava sendo olhado de cima a baixo. Com o rosto corado pelo prazer, sorriu lascivo, sedutor. E em seguida suas roupas rasgadas, revelando tudo. A forma como era amado, invadido, explorado, era quase que ofensiva, mas Asmita apenas gostava e pedia por mais.

A luxúria e a paixão estavam em cada gemido, toque... E o gosto... O gosto de seu amado era forte, doce e começava a ficar salgado conforme o calor ia aumentando. O puxou com urgência para si, tomando os lábios de Defteros com imensa sede. Sede de prová-lo mais. E explorando todo o seu corpo foi retirando a calça dele e, alisando de leve com a pontinha dos dedos seu membro ereto e ansioso. Sorriu entre os beijos, safado, gostava de provocá-lo.

Sentindo uma ânsia urgente tomar conta de si, o moreno deixou-se levar pelo fogo que o consumia, descendo seus beijos e toques pela pele quente, passando pelo pescoço sensível, se encaminhando para os mamilos endurecidos e carentes de Asmita, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo gemer mais alto quando se apoderou deles com a boca, sugando-o sensualmente enquanto apertava-lhe com os dedos o outro mamilo, satisfazendo-se só com o prazer de dar prazer ao seu loiro.

Mas esses toques estavam torturantes até para ele mesmo, que não agüentava mais a fome de tê-lo para si. Por isso, não se demorou muito e logo desceu os lábios até a zona mais sensível do corpo de seu amado, tomando-lhe por inteiro em sua boca, querendo arrancar a sanidade do outro a força, queria ouvi-lo gemer e implorar para que o tomasse, e para isso não queria dar tempo a nada e dedicou-se com afinco a felação, engolindo até onde conseguia.

Defteros tinha o poder de enlouquecer Asmita com um simples toque, beijo, dando-lhe sensações desesperadoras pela busca de mais prazer e alívio. Sentiu-se estremecer com aquelas mãos firmes em seu corpo e a boca deslizando como um pecado até seus mamilos, sugando-os como se o mundo dependesse daquilo. Sentiu as presas mordendo-lhe, machucando-lhe, mas só conseguia arfar e gemer cada vez mais alto, perdendo-se. Agarrou as mãos em seus cabelos instintivamente e o puxava com possessão, sendo rendido e domado por aquele homem de personalidade enciumada e forte. Estremecia com a língua quente sob sua pele carente, delicada. Ficaria com leves hematomas, marcas, mas as teria com infinita vontade. E as adquiriria novamente.

Os lábios de seu amado encontraram-se com seu membro ereto e dolorido, fazendo-o gritar de prazer e estremecer por completo. Nunca desejou tanto ver o rosto de Defteros quanto naquele momento. Tomava-o com sede, com fome, saboreando tudo e fazendo o loiro enlouquecer e acompanhá-lo nos movimentos, puxando seus cabelos com força e incentivando-o em cada estocada e sentindo a umidade de sua boca. Sua língua era ágil, _caliente_. Logo encontraria o alívio dos Deuses, por isso sussurrou...

- D-Defteros... - Seu corpo se tencionava cada vez mais, mergulhando em uma neblina morna.

O geminiano se deliciava com os gemidos e movimentos involuntários do loiro, sorrindo por entre os beijos e leves mordidinhas que dava no membro pulsante a sua frente. Masturbava-o e saboreava-lhe o sabor enquanto observava atento cada nuance de prazer no belo rosto de Asmita. Ele era delicioso, quente, e só os Deuses sabiam o quanto o amava, e o quanto esse amor era proibido para si.

E era por isso que nesses raros momentos em que podia lhe provar o seu amor, Defteros se empenhava com toda a sua alma a fazê-lo chegar ao ápice do prazer em seus braços. Queria que ele sentisse com todos os seus sentidos o tamanho do amor e da veneração que lhe dedicava, arrancando-lhe gemidos altos e tremores por todo o corpo.

Não demorou muito para que Asmita se derramasse em sua boca, com um grito gutural. O moreno sorveu cada gota do gozo do seu loiro, lambendo-o até não sobrar qualquer vestígio de prazer. Depois seus beijos e carícias quentes subiram sedutoras até a orelha de seu amado, amparando-o pela cintura e sentindo o corpo do virginiano fraquejar, quase desfalecido.

- Você é muito gostoso... - Sussurrou rente ao ouvido sorrindo sacana, erguendo-o um pouco do chão e levando-o para o quarto, no interior do templo de gêmeos. Depositou o amado delicadamente na cama, retirando o resto de suas vestes rapidamente para logo se pôr sobre ele, com uma das pernas entre as do loiro, cheirando, lambendo e brincando com a pele deliciosa de Asmita.

O loiro sentiu atingir o Nirvana desprovido de qualquer técnica de meditação. E sentindo-se mole, fraco, foi amparado por seu amor e abraçou-o como se escondesse seu frágil corpo nos braços do moreno. Achou graça de seu comentário e sorriu com doçura enquanto ocultava o rosto no vão de seu pescoço e aspirava seu cheiro forte. Sabia para onde estava indo e não fez objeção alguma, estava totalmente entregue. Ninguém o tomava para si daquela forma tão violentamente apaixonada como Defteros e não somente seu corpo lhe pertencia, mas também a sua alma. E isso há muitos anos atrás.

O torpor pós-gozo o deixou, literalmente, sob o comando do moreno. Sentiu a gentileza ao ser posto na cama e a audácia ao ver-se totalmente nu e explorado. O cheiro de lírios se misturara com o da luxaria e suor de ambos os corpos, enquanto as presinhas o provavam e a boca regojizava-se em cada milímetro de sua pele alva. Isso começou a acender seu desejo novamente, acordando suas mãos para acariciar, apertar e sentir as costas, braços, ombros e peitoral de Defteros.

- Você também é muito gostoso... - Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando-lhe a orelha e apertando a bunda deliciosa do amado. E gemeu junto com ele, que ainda não obtera o alívio dos Deuses.

E foi por isso que o beijando ardentemente, desceu uma das mãos para seu membro e começou a acariciá-lo com destreza, do jeitinho que seu moreno gostava.

- Ahnnn... - Gemeu ao notar as mãos fortes e macias do cavaleiro de virgem, sorrindo ante ao prazer de sentir aquele toque ousado. O moreno não conseguia conter sua emoção, seu tesão e seus sentimentos transbordavam na forma como o tocava, o beijava, o mordia e o cheirava, provocando-o, despertando novamente o desejo em Asmita. Queria mais, queria obter muito mais do homem que era o dono do seu coração.

Com uma das mãos, Defteros prendeu as mãos do loiro sobre a cabeça e sua outra mão deslizava pelo belo corpo abaixo de si, enquanto suas bocas se uniam mais uma vez num beijo quente e apaixonado, mordicando o lábio inferior, sensual, enquanto ondulava o quadril no do outro, arrancando mais gemidos e suspiros de prazer.

Asmita sentia reacender uma chama ardente dentro de si, fazendo-o elevar seu cosmo suavemente envolvendo aos dois; tornando ambos os corpos um. Defteros, cego pelo desejo, mal percebeu que fazia a mesma coisa. E o brilho dourado com o azul intenso buscavam coexistir juntos em perfeita harmonia. A coloração azul clara foi o resultado e era a única testemunha daqueles momentos íntimos dos amantes.

Gemia, arfava, sentia o corpo ficar arrepiado, marcado, machucado; e deixava-se ficar preso e dominado. Isso só o incomodava por que queria dar prazer a ele da mesma forma que recebia. E os beijos luxuriosos e arrebatadores deixavam o Santo de Virgem exatamente no local onde ele sempre pertencera: _na cama de Defteros_.

Os movimentos no baixo ventre o enlouqueciam. Os membros se roçavam ansiosos, buscando o prazer do alívio. Mordeu os lábios do Geminiano e arrancou de seu amor um intenso suspiro de prazer. E passou a língua desenhando-lhe os lábios carnudos. Ah! Como o amava! Como o queria! Faria aquilo todas as noites... E nunca mais se sentiria tão solitário.

As pernas firmes enrolaram-se na cintura do moreno e o quadril dançava, no ritmo do amor e do sexo.

Sabia que Asmita era seu quando o dominava daquele jeito, e sentia-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo quando o tinha a sua mercê e isso lhe trazia uma excitação absurda, quase desesperadora. Seu membro latejava dolorido, queria tomá-lo com urgência, sentir suas mãos, sua pele, sua boca, seu corpo todo, mas também desejava desfrutar cada segundo com ele. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Jamais.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui com você pra sempre... - Sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, raspando as presas na pele sensível do pescoço do loiro enquanto uma das mãos vagava pelas pernas musculosas envoltas em sua cintura. - Eu te desejo tanto! - Murmurou apertando-lhe coxas e nádegas, deixando sua mão marcada na tez alva, escorregando dois dedos da outra mão para dentro da boca gostosa do virginiano, ofegando com a sensação de tê-los sugados e lambuzados sensualmente.

Por mais que ansiasse tomá-lo imediatamente, não queria machucá-lo. Ao contrário, queria amá-lo com todo o seu corpo e seu coração. Não era a primeira vez que faziam amor, mas em todos os poucos momentos em que o tinha, empenhava-se sempre na busca do prazer do outro e sabia bem como consegui-lo.

Entre os suspiros e gemidos de seu amor, o loiro ouviu-o declarar o que já sabia. Ele também não queria que o momento acabasse e sorriu com uma mistura de ternura e malícia que só Asmita era capaz de fazer.

- Eu quero me tornar um com você novamente, meu amor. - Sussurrou enquanto lambia e chupava os dedos de Defteros entre gemidos delirantes, somente para provocá-lo. Mordeu de leve, pressionando com carinho os dentes e sorriu. Sua pele em cor escarlate e a expressão de safadeza, bem sabia, deixavam o moreno louco de desejo mais do que já estava e beirava a urgência. E para piorar rebolou e roçou mais ainda os membros ansiosos, pressionando-os ao apertá-lo mais com as pernas. Seu '_canibal_' era selvagem e seus toques ousados; as presas quase maculavam a pele santa e deixavam-na vermelha e com leves machucadinhos, mas isso só servia para o Guardião da sexta casa esquecer sua armadura e render-se a seus desejos carnais e humanos. Lembrando-lhe o que deixou de lado por tantos anos, lembrando que até Buda precisava de amor.

Defteros sorriu malicioso e gemeu ante a provocação do loiro. Sentia-se flutuar com as declarações de amor, pouco as tinha, na verdade. Nunca se achou merecedor do amor de Asmita, mas sentia-se privilegiado. Tampouco pensaria nessas coisas agora, não. Agora não era a hora.

- Atenderei seu pedido, amor... - Proferiu carregando na malícia, enquanto descia seus beijos e carícias pelo belo corpo do virginiano, até chegar ao membro intumescido. - O farei meu mais esta noite... - Olhando-o safadamente, sugou apenas a glande enquanto erguia uma das pernas do loiro, deixando-a flexionada, para penetrar um dos dedos lambuzados de saliva dentro do corpo quente e apertado do amante.

O loiro suspirou satisfeito ante as ações do moreno e acompanhou a descida sensual de Defteros com carinhos em sua cabeça e leves puxões nos fios assim que alcançou seu membro e cobriu-lhe com sua boca quente. E com uma leve expressão de prazer crescente, sentiu-o penetrar-lhe com um dedo lubrificado. Não havia nada lá no quarto de gêmeos, a não ser uma cama solitária e um quarto vazio com móveis antigos e de bom gosto, ainda pertencentes à Aspros. Nas raras vezes que se encontravam e dormiam juntos, era no templo de Virgem. E era a primeira vez de ambos ali em Gêmeos, inesperadamente. E fazer algo onde qualquer um poderia passar pelas escadarias não era opção.

Talvez pela pouca freqüência em que se amavam Asmita sentiu inicialmente um desconforto. O cosmo pulsava no mesmo ritmo que seu membro, tamanha era a excitação e sabia que seu amado estava preparando-o adequadamente. Tentou acalmar-se e focar somente em sua respiração e no prazer que o moreno lhe proporcionava e iria lhe proporcionar.

Ergueu-se com os cotovelos apoiados na cama e inconscientemente pensou em abrir os olhos, mas não poderia. Explodiria metade do Santuário... Para nada. Mas... Queria tanto poder ver a expressão de prazer que seu querido tinha naquele momento!

- Eu queria tanto ver você... - Confessou num gemido incontido e sorriu renegado.

O moreno dedicava-se a felação prazerosa enquanto preparava-o quando ouviu aquela declaração que balançou seu coração, sentindo-se estremecer. Ele estava com os olhos cerrados, mas os abriu de imediato ante a comoção que sentiu e logo parou o que fazia, retirando os dedos dentro dele.

- Então me veja... - Pediu, sem pensar duas vezes, alcançando-lhe os lábios num rápido beijo e os virou, colocando-o sentado sobre seu colo, grunhindo logo em seguida pela sensação provocada, mas respirando fundo para controlar-se. Pegou delicadamente os pulsos do amante e, negligenciando sua própria necessidade latente, incentivou - Me veja, Asmita... - Pediu colocando os dedos alvos sobre o próprio rosto e fechando os olhos.

Embalado pelo amor sincero que possuía por aquele homem, Asmita se inclinou sobre seu corpo forte e delicadamente começou a dedilhar o rosto, desenhando-lhe os traços. Sentia seu desejo, seu cosmo agressivo e podia ler o coração que batia desesperado em busca de algo que depois o moreno descobriu ser amor. As sobrancelhas espessas e grossas, bem delineadas; os lábios macios e carnudos, quentes e úmidos, semi-abertos e um ar quente indicavam que Defteros estava ofegante; a pele macia e com suave umidade e de onde nascia o cheiro forte de suor; os olhos fechados e que deveriam ser belíssimos. Suas mãos pareciam explorar uma obra-prima esculpida em bondade, sensualidade e pureza. Sim, _Defteros era puro_. Fora o primeiro a quem amou e isso era mútuo. Nunca pensou em estar nos braços de outra pessoa, não somente pelo seu posto de Cavaleiro de Athena, mas por que nunca ninguém despertara seu interesse 'humano'.

- Você é lindo... - Sussurrou dando-lhe um beijo que faria o coração do moreno parar de bater por um segundo. Asmita recheou de amor e calmaria, selando ali uma espécie de promessa. - E você é meu único amor. - Completou afastando-se e rebolou malicioso, arrancando gemidos de Defteros que ninguém nunca conseguiria.

- Ahhhh... Não mais lindo que você! - Proferiu urgente, sentindo as chamas lhe incendiarem ainda mais pela provocação do outro. Febril, ele agarrou os cabelos dourados e o puxou para um beijo quente, quase pornográfico, tamanho o desejo que se acumulava, enquanto que com a outra mão percorria as costas nuas até alcançar as nádegas brancas e roliças, apertando-as com vigor, para logo depois deslizar novamente o dedo para dentro do corpo do homem que amava.

Separou um pouco suas bocas apenas para observar as feições de prazer que estampavam o rosto do virginiano enquanto preparava-o. Sorriu satisfeito.

- Você fica ainda mais lindo quando te dou prazer... - Murmurou, mordendo-lhe a orelha, procurando a próstata do loiro.

Um gemido mais alto é arrancado de Asmita quando Defteros, com aqueles toques certeiros e quentes, faz seu corpo estremecer de prazer. O sussurro arrepiou o seu corpo e logo estava acompanhando a invasão do dedo de Defteros, ritmicamente. Como a tentar se conter, deitou-se sobre o moreno e mordeu seu pescoço, gemendo novamente e amaciando o local com beijos molhados. Deixaria uma lembrança ali, marcando também o que era seu.

Defteros sorriu de canto, arrepiando-se com os beijos e mordidas que recebia em seu pescoço, enquanto sentia o coração descompassado de Asmita bater tão forte que era capaz de sentir como se estivesse na própria carne. Continuou sua exploração no interior do corpo alvo, agora usando ambas as mãos, penetrando-lhe os dedos e apertando-lhe as nádegas com força, rebolando o quadril e incentivando-o a gemer mais e mais.

- Tão apertado... - Murmurou não agüentando mais aquela tortura deliciosa que era prepará-lo. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, retirou os dedos e segurou a base do próprio pênis, roçando a glande na entrada do loiro. - Vem, amor. Senta em mim... - Pediu ofegante.

Estremecia e gemia cada vez mais alto com a ousadia de Defteros bem próximo ao seu ouvido. E quando ouviu seu pedido com a glande a roçar-lhe a entrada, ergueu-se um pouco e lentamente procurou encaixar os dois corpos. Grunhiu e fincou as unhas no peitoral de Defteros enquanto escorregava e a gravidade, maldosa, fez o peso ceder e quase gritou quando num susto caiu sobre ele totalmente encaixado. Sabia que logo passaria, a dor era só inicial e só precisava se acostumar. Sorriu em meio à dor e ao prazer, mordendo os próprios lábios enquanto ainda evitava se mexer.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta Defteros... Tanta... - E se inclinou para mordiscar os lábios de seu amado enquanto voltava a se erguer e rebolava para se acostumar com o membro bem dotado do moreno; os gemidos se unindo.

- Ahhhhh! As... mita! - Gritou arfante ao senti-lo encaixar-se quase numa única estocada, fechando os olhos ante ao prazer enlouquecedor. Chegou a perder o fôlego e instintivamente segurou-lhe a cintura, querendo contê-lo. Não queria machucá-lo e apesar de tê-lo preparado sabia que deveria tê-lo machucado. - Ahnn Asmita... - Gemeu novamente num sussurro, enquanto abria os olhos enevoados de prazer e tesão.

Viu uma cascata loira surgir em seu campo de visão e o sabor inconfundível da boca de seu amado. Mas tão rápido quanto chegou, ele partiu, voltando a remexer-se em seu membro prazerosamente, enlouquecendo-o de paixão, pressionando-lhe a cintura com tanta força que deixaria marcas.

- Hmmm... - Gemeu sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos e um calor incomum na região do baixo ventre. O prazer era enlouquecedor e as mãos de Defteros pareciam querer garantir que não escaparia nunca mais dali. Como se o quisesse. Foi devagar, rebolando em movimentos circulares e após um tempo pegou impulso e subiu, ainda lentamente e desceu. Arfou e suspirou, gemendo delirante. O membro exigia cuidado, mas se bem 'trabalhado' e 'acostumado'... Asmita morreria de excitação naquela noite. E sorriu torto, de canto, indicando que estava tudo bem. A dor era suportável e chegava a ser prazerosa. Já enfrentara coisas piores... E inclinou o corpo novamente, distribuindo beijos no peitoral de Defteros, sentindo o gosto salgado e ouvindo todo o som de seu coração querendo arrancar-se do peito. Alcançou sua boca e deu um beijo apaixonado, daqueles que tiravam tudo de uma pessoa. E de uma vez.

Enquanto isso seu quadril subia e descia gradativamente mais rápido.

O moreno deixou-se embalar pelo ritmo imposto pelo loiro, enquanto gemia descontroladamente. Sorria lambendo os lábios e o apalpando com volúpia, aceitando o beijo apaixonado e correspondendo com idêntico desejo.

- Ahh gostoso... - Gemeu ajudando-o agora com os movimentos, estocando-o, perdendo-se no mar de sensações que era o corpo de Asmita. - Geme gostoso pra mim, amor... - Pediu rouco, levando suas mãos ao membro do outro, masturbando-o num vai e vem devagar.

Apertando os ombros de Defteros com força, estremeceu com o toque em seu membro enquanto ambos se amavam e se ajudavam na satisfação desse desejo. A voz rouca do moreno arrepiava e fazia Asmita ficar cada vez mais inebriado e fez como ele queria ouvir, enquanto apertava os olhos já fechados e deixava que a energia simplesmente explodisse, enquanto o corpo derretia em calor e sensualidade. Ele sabia tirar a sua insanidade e o seu controle, por isso o amava tanto, também. E com um sorriso provocador, mordeu o ombro de Defteros forte, deixando outra marca e para desespero do outro, rebolava entre as estocadas e grunhia, prazeroso. A masturbação o relaxara mais, deixando-o mais solto e ousado.

- Você tem um gosto delicioso. - E lambeu da base do pescoço até sua orelha, ouvindo-o bem pertinho. Adorava o amargo de seu corpo tanto quanto o doce seus lábios.

Completamente arrepiado e com a mente turva pelo prazer, Defteros o abraçou forte e rolou na cama, saindo de dentro do amado. Queria enlouquecê-lo tanto quanto o loiro o deixava. Queria vê-lo gritar e implorar por mais, queria vê-lo perder totalmente o controle, queria que gozasse numa explosão de prazer que jamais teve.

- Seu gostoso! - Grunhiu, colocando os braços atrás das pernas do loiro erguendo-as na medida em que apoiava as duas mãos na cama, encaixando-se novamente e penetrando muito mais fundo, bamboleando o quadril devido à nova posição. - Ahhhh! - Gemeu enquanto estocava forte e fundo, sem o menor controle.

Não escondeu sua insatisfação quando seu _canibal gostoso_ afastou-se de si sem aviso prévio. E quase o puxou de volta, mas logo suas pernas ergueram-se para recebê-lo novamente com uma estocada profunda que o fez gritar.

- Def...Teros! - Sua próstata fora tocada de forma deliciosa. E agarrou-se com força na cama enquanto sentia toda a _paixão_ e _luxúria_ de uma vez só, sem piedade.

Ergueu o tronco e procurou direcionar o rosto na direção de Defteros. O cosmo de Asmita tornara-se escarlate, tamanha era a intensidade do que sentia.

- Olha para mim... - Ordenou com um tom rouco, para que o moreno virasse os olhos nublados de tesão para si. - E me faça gritar de prazer. - Despertaria a _'fera adormecida'_ de dentro de Defteros dizendo-lhe isso naquele tom, mas precisava tê-lo como nunca teve em toda a sua vida.

Ele poderia gozar com apenas aquelas palavras, mas parou bem fundo no corpo apertado e respirou fundo, controlando-se. Depois, abriu os olhos para encarar a face já vermelha de excitação e com um sorriso malicioso, apoiou as pernas de Asmita sobre seu ombro estocando forte e rápido procurando acertar com força a próstata do loiro.

- É assim que você quer? Grita, vai! Grita o meu nome e diz o que você quer! - Pediu gemendo, mordendo-lhe os lábios, apertando-lhe a coxa e estocando freneticamente.

O corpo estremeceu violentamente e Asmita agarrou-se na cama, sentindo as estocadas fortes e profundas.

- Ahhh! - Gritou jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo a mordida em seus lábios e a forma como era dominado. - Isso! - Gemeu alto e buscou ar para os pulmões com urgência. - Isso Defteros, é assim que... Ahhh! - Sua próstata tocada várias vezes seguidas o estava enlouquecendo. - É assim que eu gosto! _Me fode todinho vai_! VAI! - Incentivava já fora de si enquanto apertava os olhos com força e gemia sem se importar se o Templo de Gêmeos tinha paredes com ouvidos. A mente estava vazia e o coração parava de bater algumas vezes, tamanha era a sua freqüência cardíaca. Nesses momentos esquecia-se de quem era e do que deveria fazer... _Só queria que Defteros o amasse_.

O moreno riu sacana sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar, ouvindo aquelas palavras ditas de forma tão lasciva do cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. Palavras carregadas de luxuria que eram dedicadas a si. Palavras que nenhum outro ser ouviria, palavras que eram a prova do sentimento que os unia, único, intenso, apaixonante.

- Eu vou... Asmita! Eu vou foder você bem gostoso... - O sorriso lascivo não saia de seu rosto, nem seu olhar sobre a face do virginiano. Queria gravar em sua mente cada detalhe daquele instante, momentos de prazer e união que só compartilhavam entre eles. O moreno estocava tão forte que a cama balançava debilmente, enquanto os gemidos davam o tom daquela dança sensual e prazerosa.

Os sons e cheiros eram fortes para os sentidos de Asmita. Os gemidos, a cama rangendo, as respirações alteradas, as estocadas, nada escapava ao loiro. E isso ficaria gravado forte em sua memória, onde teria livre acesso a seu amor sempre que pensasse nele. A voz rouca de Defteros era um afrodisíaco, que misturados a seu desejo e cheiro forte, levavam o Guardião da sexta casa ao Elíseos. Sentia Defteros dentro de si mover-se em frenesi e gritava cada vez mais alto a cada estocada direta em seu ponto tão sensível e especial.

Gemia seu nome mais vezes, com a voz mais grossa e rouca, implorando por mais.

O geminiano estava alucinado, gemia como um louco, voltando a apoiar-se na cama para pegar impulso e penetrá-lo com cada vez mais força e intensidade. O barulho dos corpos se chocando se misturava com gemidos e uma mistura do cheiro deles deixava-o ainda mais entorpecido.

- Ahhh amor, isso é... Você é tão gostoso! - Gemeu, sabendo que não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Ahnnnn... - Gemeu o loiro e sentiu uma incrível onda de calor convergir para seu membro dolorido e pulsante. - Meu amor... - Murmurou sentindo a voz fraquejar ao perceber que atingiria o clímax e seu moreno insistia em arremeter-lhe com intensidade. - Eu... Ahhhhh! - O gozo veio com uma incrível sensação de prazer e alívio, fazendo Asmita dar um grito gutural e rouco, enquanto o corpo entrava em um torpor que o fez quase desfalecer. - Eu... Te amo... - Sussurrou bem baixinho enquanto relaxava o corpo e respirava com dificuldade.

Defteros sentiu quando o corpo de Asmita se contraiu completamente explodindo sua semente em seu abdômen acompanhado por um alto gemido, aumentando ainda mais o aperto em seu membro fazendo-o preenchê-lo com seu gozo logo em seguida, com um alto e longo gemido.  
Ele ainda estocou algumas vezes até perder completamente as forças e desabar sobre o corpo do loiro, deixando que as pernas alvas escorregassem e encontrasse a cama sem nenhuma resistência.

- Eu te amo... tanto! - Sussurrou completamente entregue e exausto, abraçando-o forte, inspirando seu cheiro, fechou os olhos e deixou-se dominar pelo pós gozo.

Amparou seu amor quando este desabou sobre seu corpo e o apertou da mesma forma, em um abraço cheio de reconhecimento e ternura. Sorriu doce quando ouviu que Defteros o amava e somente suspirou satisfeito, enquanto lentamente adormecia e o abraço ia perdendo força. Logo o Santo de Virgem dormia profundamente como um anjo, de tez escarlate pelo fogo e prazer e o corpo se recolhia nos braços do moreno para se recuperar de toda a energia gasta. O sorriso ainda permaneceu no rosto, suavemente. Estava plenamente feliz.

Assim que recuperou um pouco do seu fôlego, o moreno saiu de dentro do loiro e rolou na cama, aconchegando um sonolento virginiano. Sorriu com a intensa paz e conforto que sentia, seus olhos preguiçosamente abertos distinguiam pequenos feixes de luz dourado e azul se misturando, permeando pelo quarto e os rodeando. A energia deles condensada davam um belo espetáculos de luzes.

As mãos involuntárias passaram pelos cabelos desalinhados de Asmita, notando-o adormecido, e acomodou-se melhor, deixando-se levar pela exaustão e adormecendo logo em seguida.

O Santo de Virgem recobrou a consciência com Defteros abraçando-o possessivamente; estava adormecido ainda. O seu corpo estava dolorido pela sessão de amor _selvagem_ que tiveram, mas estava satisfeito e feliz. Permaneceu ali durante quase uma hora, só recebendo a paz que o moreno transmitia estando tão sereno. Quando este o largou e virou de lado, Asmita sentou-se. E inclinando o corpo na direção do moreno, sem tocá-lo, sussurrou próximo ao ouvido.

- Eu amo você Defteros. - E nada mudaria isso, tinha certeza.

Saindo da cama e caminhando até a porta para sair dali, evocou a armadura para estar apresentável no caminho. E enquanto subia as escadas sem causar uma única perturbação, seu coração começou a se apertar. _O homem amava Defteros, mas o Cavaleiro ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir_.

Quando acordou teve a sensação de que tinha adormecido por quase um dia inteiro. Rolou o corpo para o lado procurando o corpo quente do amado, mas não o encontrou. Abriu os olhos e se viu sozinho, sentindo uma brisa fria atingir seu coração, junto com as palavras do dia anterior.

Ergueu-se da cama rapidamente, vestindo qualquer coisa e procurando-o pelo templo, sem sucesso. Apesar de seu coração querer enganá-lo, sabia onde Asmita estava. Ele havia saído sem se despedir, sem aviso, guiado por seu destino e caminhando na direção da morte. Fechou os punhos com força e acertou um soco potente num dos pilares do templo, formando um buraco no concreto.

- Por quê? Por que Asmita?! - Perguntou-se, não evitando as lágrimas que molhavam o seu rosto, sabendo que aquela tinha sido a última vez que o tivera em seus braços.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_Três anos se passaram_ desde a última vez que se encontrara com Defteros. Ao contrário do que outros dourados acreditavam, antes Asmita saia sim do Templo de Virgem para visitar Defteros esporadicamente, tentando convencê-lo da necessidade de ficar em seu lugar... E mesmo que Dohko não soubesse, o budista ficou três anos fora do Santuário realizando missões delicadas que exigiam sua sensibilidade. _"Meus não estão fechados, eles são fechados"_, costumava dizer, o que era totalmente verdade. E estava chegando de volta ao Santuário quando sentiu um cosmo agressivo e familiar e o reconheceu. Suas dúvidas e questões existenciais haviam desaparecido após encontrar o pupilo do Cavaleiro de Libra e testar sua determinação, coragem e valor. O salvara da morte ainda no inferno e o ajudara a recolher os frutos para a criação do rosário. E este estava entre seus dedos, ainda sem funcionalidade alguma. Suspirou profundamente e foi se encaminhando até o Templo de Virgem. Quando colocou os pés em Gêmeos seu coração parou. Sentiu uma forte presença e não ousou atravessá-la... Ainda.

- Def...Teros?

- Asmita...! - Dessa vez ocupando o terceiro templo como o legítimo cavaleiro de gêmeos, Defteros sentiu quando o cavaleiro de virgem se aproximou da casa, vislumbrando aquele homem com uma aura quase divinal com uma comoção fora do normal. Tremia por dentro, mas não por sê-lo cavaleiro, mas por ser _ele_...

Depois de longos três anos onde simplesmente desapareceu de sua vida, estavam ali, frente a frente. E aquele loiro até poderia não sentir, mas o moreno demonstrou com seu cosmo a raiva e a urgência por respostas que sentiu durante todos aqueles anos.

- O que o traz de volta ao Santuário? - Por muito tempo cogitou que ele estivesse morto, mas não. Sabia quais eram os planos de Asmita e sabia que ainda não tinha se permitido a morte antes de cumprir com seu destino com Tenma.

Suas mãos apertaram com força o rosário de pérolas e ousou relaxar a postura para algo menos imponente, colocando-se frente a frente ao cavaleiro de gêmeos... Defteros. Sua raiva era palpável. E a urgência por respostas o alertou de que deveria explicar a situação para que compreendesse. Aproximou-se um passo, sentindo a emanação da armadura de Gêmeos e sentiu-se satisfeito, quase aliviado.

- Minha última missão. - Responde suave e resignado, erguendo o rosário para que Defteros o notasse. - Há algumas coisas que você precisa saber antes de explodir sua ira na minha direção. - O tom era sério, mas a voz mansa. - Hades despertou, como bem sabe... Athena está sofrendo e sei que também pode sentir... - Ia aproximando-se a passos lentos, sem interromper a fala. - Os espectros de Hades não vão morrer enquanto esse rosário não funcionar. Albáfica de Peixes e outros colegas nossos terão suas mortes em vão se nada for feito. - Havia um peso em seu coração muito grande, mas o que poderia fazer além do certo? Do necessário? - Somente meu cosmo é capaz de tornar o rosário útil, lacrando as almas dos espectros e impedindo-os de voltarem à vida. Eu estive acompanhando Tenma de perto e provei a capacidade do garoto quando o desafiei no inferno, enquanto ele recolhia essas sementes... - Parou somente quando estava a milímetros de distância do moreno.

- Você ainda não aceitou seu destino, Cavaleiro? - Indagou após um tempo, lendo o coração de seu amado e podendo 'enxergar' o que nenhum outro jamais era capaz de ver.

Nunca antes os sentimentos o tinham atormentado tanto quanto naquele pequeno instante, quando a voz e as palavras do cavaleiro a sua frente davam razões quando o que ele mais queria era explodir em ódio e raiva, acertá-lo com fúria para que sentisse a mesma dor que sentiu quando ele o deixou sozinho naquele mesmo templo...

- Estou aqui, não estou?! - Respondeu agressivo à indagação do loiro, fechando os olhos com força sobrepujando a raiva, apenas pela missão. Por Athena, pela humanidade, pelo mundo. - Então é chegada a hora... - Murmurou, seu corpo vibrava e seu cosmo acendia furioso, enquanto lembrava-se das palavras que marcaram seu coração. _Ele está indo para a morte..._

_"Sim, está"_, pensou Asmita em resposta a indagação agressiva e ao cosmo intenso e azulado do moreno. Não se intimidou e nem se moveu. Não tinha o direito de passar por cima dos sentimentos de ninguém, mas se Defteros vestia aquela armadura no mínimo ele compreendia que a sua morte não seria em vão.

- Eu não desprezo a vida, como pode parecer a você. Eu apenas encontrei um sentido na minha existência como Cavaleiro tendo a oportunidade de usar meus poderes para fazer o bem. - A sua bondade era genuína e sincera. - E encontrei um sentido como ser humano tendo a oportunidade de amar você. - Completou mais tenro e suspirou de leve. Abaixou a cabeça, humilde. - Obrigado, Defteros.

As palavras do virginiano eram como brasa quente que queimavam o seu coração. E ao contrário do que poderia parecer, a declaração não amenizava sua dor, nem tampouco abrasava a sua raiva. Sim, sabia que ele estava certo. Nenhum outro poderia fazê-lo, somente seu poderoso cosmo poderia dar vida ao rosário, e que daria chances de vitória na batalha contra Hades. Mas era injusto, tão injusto...

- Vá, Asmita. Siga seu caminho e faça de uma vez o que tem que ser feito! - Fechou os olhos contendo as lágrimas, dando passagem ao Santo de virgem, segurando o coração nas mãos e implorando aos Deuses para que tivesse tanta força quanto ele para cumprir o seu destino e não sucumbir a dor.

Uma luz dourada com resquícios de escarlate rodeou o Santo de Virgem suavemente, dando a sensação de estar mergulhado em chamas mornas. Sua presença anunciada aos quatros ventos, virou o corpo e começou a subir as escadarias em silêncio, deixando que Defteros superasse sozinho toda aquela dor. Era injusto com os corações de meros amantes, mas novamente... O que o budista poderia fazer a não ser seguir a passos lentos na direção de seu destino, da morte?

Contraditório para qualquer pessoa, mas Asmita não desprezava a vida e muito menos abraçava a morte com vontade. Sua sabedoria conhecia a verdade de que nunca deixaria de existir; não só por sua alma ser salva com ato tão nobre, mas por saber que enquanto Defteros estiver de pé e caminhando sobre o mundo, ele sempre estaria lá... Com ele. O guiaria, o sustentaria... E ironicamente, se tornaria os olhos do moreno. Apontando sempre na direção certa, por mais dura e difícil que ela seja.

Diante de Sage e Shion, na sala do Grande Mestre, trocaram rápidas palavras e Asmita fora teletransportado para onde estava o grupo de jovens Guerreiros Pégasus, Unicórnio e Grou. Logo os espectros alcançariam o local e o plano era os de bronze segurar até que Asmita terminasse de elevar o seu cosmo no alto da construção. Antes, porém, de realizar seu último ato, ofereceu o próprio sangue para consertar a Armadura de Pégasus. Se o garoto fora tão caro para si, deveria deixar-lhe uma herança. Deveria sustentar-lhe também. E quando os espectros chegaram e virou-se para subir as escadas, Hakurei com sua infinita bondade desculpou-se por alguém tão novo ter que fazer um trabalho daqueles. Com um sorriso angelical iluminando seu santo rosto, o Santo respondeu.

- Logo agora, que estou me sentindo tão bem... - Era verdade; mesmo indo tão mansamente para o abate, isso só mostrava o quanto Asmita era verdadeiramente um Cavaleiro. E duvidava que outro conseguisse estar no seu lugar... Não pelo seu poder, que era imenso, mas pelo seu coração... Que gritava com o dono e lhe dizia coisas horríveis!

Sentindo a brisa fresca acariciar-lhe o rosto, ouviu quando as estrelas de Hades causavam estragos metros abaixo. E sentando-se em meditação, começou a elevar seu cosmo rapidamente e focou seus pensamentos em Athena e Defteros. À primeira agradecia a bondade de nunca tê-lo deserdado da sexta casa por ter sido tão estúpido inicialmente com ela; ao segundo, por aceitar o seu destino de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e... Por ter o seu amor. Cuidaria bem de seu coração. Todos no Santuário sentiriam quando Asmita abrisse os olhos e explodisse em chamas vermelhas e douradas. O corpo começou a doer, rasgar, machucar-se.

- _Def...Teros..._ - Sussurrou sentindo as lágrimas nascerem e enquanto se derramavam, o rosário começou a pulsar e vibrar; seu corpo a tornar-se poeira das estrelas.

Uma enorme explosão ocorreu e mesmo que Tenma tentasse chegar a tempo, só restara a Armadura de Virgem e o rosário de pérolas, com seis contas negras. Funcionara. Ao coração ressentido do jovem, Asmita disse-lhe que seu rosto era mais infantil do que imaginara. E mais do que de repente, assim que Defteros sentisse sua morte à distância, o espírito do Santo projetou-se diante de si e estava de olhos abertos. Belíssimos olhos azuis. Nebuloso e semitransparente sorriu.

- Você é muito mais lindo do que imaginei... Meu amor...

Uma fina garoa caía sobre si sem que se importasse com o fato. Diante das escadarias que davam para o seu templo, observava o campo produzido pelo Cosmo-energia de Athena, protegendo toda a área do Santuário dos espectros de Hades.  
Albáfica saíra na frente de batalha contra o Kyoto de Griffon, entregando sua vida para destruir o juiz do inferno. Hasgard de Touro enfrentou Aiacos, outro juiz do inferno, na tentativa de frear os espectros enquanto Asmita entregava a própria vida para que o rosário velasse as almas dos soldados de Hades.

E mesmo que por anos tivesse rejeitado o posto de cavaleiro de gêmeos, não poderia olvidar do chamado de Athena para combater na Guerra Santa. Até surpreendeu-se em como tão bem fora aceito pela sagrada armadura, como se a ele sempre pertencera, antes mesmo de seu irmão Aspros. Fato este que fora anunciado há muito pelo cavaleiro de virgem...

Fechou os olhos ante a lembrança do homem que amava, enquanto aguardava o seu destino.

_"O destino de todo cavaleiro é a morte." _Ele dizia sempre, sábio, e era a verdade.

E em poucos minutos pôde sentir sua cosmo energia tão perto que por um momento pensou que ele estivesse ali, consigo, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e distinguir a imagem translúcida e quase mítica do loiro. E ele estava com os olhos abertos, tão lindos!

- Asmita... - Balbuciou hipnotizado pela imagem.

O espírito do Santo chorava lágrimas puras de carinho, onde um brilho incomum inundava sua imagem nebulosa. Sorriu mais, analisando os olhos penetrantes e imponentes de Defteros, os lábios carnudos, a pele morena e as presas, lindas, em meio a dentes brancos e alinhados. Estava com finas gotas de chuva sobre o corpo e vestia a Armadura de Gêmeos, que tanto renegara no passado. A armadura brilhava e misturava a coloração dourada com o cosmo azul do Cavaleiro, fazendo seus longos cabelos balançarem quase que misticamente. Era lindo e tão divino, especialmente digno de ser o Guardião de Gêmeos. Asmita sentiu uma paz sem igual, um alívio que o convidava para a paz eterna, enquanto erguia a mão e uma fumaça esbranquiçada rodeava o espírito.

Defteros sentiria um vapor quente na região de seu rosto e veria com inacreditável beleza os olhos do Virginiano que, brilhantes, dizia-lhe tudo o que precisava saber. Todo o seu amor, toda a sua dedicação... Deixaria com ele não somente o seu coração de homem, mas também a sua confiança e proteção naquela Guerra Santa. Deixaria com o moreno, tão odiado e rejeitado, tudo o que tinha e tudo o que era em vida.

- Eu confio Athena a você, Defteros. Confio a casa de Gêmeos, Tenma e uma missão que só você poderá cumprir. - A voz parecia estar diretamente em sua mente e era etérea. - Entrego-lhe tudo. Minha vida, meus ideais, meu coração e meu amor... - Aproximou-se e envolveu o corpo do Geminiano com os braços, como se deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. - Aspros levantou-se dos mortos e será uma ameaça para o Santuário. - Era um aviso, uma última informação que poderia ajudar Athena contra Hades. - Eu irei protegê-lo, eu serei seus olhos... E estarei vivo enquanto seu coração bater por mim... - A nuvem translúcida começou a se dissipar e o calor ao redor do moreno começou a desaparecer. - Eu amo você...

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras ditas pelo Santo de Virgem; Seus olhos agora estariam sempre abertos, olhando seu amor e sendo ainda um Cavaleiro, mesmo após sua morte.

Defteros inconscientemente cerrou os olhos mais uma vez, a despeito da fascinação que a imagem lhe provocava. Mas foi instintivo ao ouvir a voz mansa e peculiar do amado, não perto, mas dentro de si.

As palavras eram certeiras e lhe guiavam pelo caminho tortuoso que era a Guerra Santa, e a suavidade dos sentimentos inundava seu coração de um conforto que só sentira quando o tinha em seus braços.

O olhar marcante continuou cerrado não soube precisar quanto, até que o momento se dissipasse em lembrança e fosse novamente jogado para a realidade, sobre as pedras da Ilha do Canhão, com o promissor e anunciado cavaleiro Tenma a sua frente, reluzindo o sangue de Asmita em sua armadura, cumprindo o que fora traçado pelo santo cavaleiro de virgem. Sabia bem quem era, e sabia bem o que o jovem queria.

- Então chegaste Tenma... - Proferiu estreitando os olhos.

Estava cansado de ver a morte de Cavaleiros com bom coração. Aldebaran, Albáfica e Asmita... Entre outros tantos que já abraçaram o pós-vida desde que a Guerra Santa começara. Especialmente após ver o Santo de Virgem sacrificar-se, Tenma amadureceu assustadoramente. E estava disposto a tudo, literalmente, para ficar mais forte. Por indicação de Dégel de Aquário, adentrou a Ilha do Canhão a procura do "demônio" tão famoso, irmão gêmeo do falecido Cavaleiro de Gêmeos Aspros. Ao vê-lo sentado sobre as rochas sentiu suas bases abalarem, pois mal chegara e o homem já parecia estar lhe esperando. Estava sem blusa e sem máscara, encarando alguma coisa distante. O calor do local era insuportável.

- Como sabia que eu viria até você? - Indagou levemente confuso, enquanto se aproximava.

O novo cavaleiro de gêmeos fechou os olhos e sorriu de canto. Em sua mente, queria saber por que Asmita tanto confiava nesse pirralho que lhe parecia tão inocente quanto a um bebê.

- Cavaleiro de Pégasus, sua presença foi anunciada antes que pudesse vestir esta armadura. Resta-nos saber se você realmente corresponde às expectativas daqueles que deram o sangue para que pudesse hoje me encontrar! - Proferiu sentindo o pulsar do sangue de Asmita vindo da armadura de bronze. - Preparado?!

Pégasus enfrentou testes praticamente impossíveis, mas no final acabou tornando-se mais forte e alcançando de leve o sétimo sentido. Quando seu corpo despencou sobre as rochas, semi-inconsciente, a presença do Santo de Virgem nebuloso e já familiar para Defteros surgiu. Como prometera, estaria sempre ali. E com um sorriso de canto, encarou o moreno nos olhos e observou o corpo de Tenma no chão.

- A Guerra Santa mal começou... - Disse na mente dos dois Cavaleiros na Ilha do Canhão com sua voz mansa e etérea. - ... Mas sinto-me verdadeiramente feliz por ter confiado a vocês o dever de proteger Athena.

Subtendido em seus olhos de diamantes que também se sentia feliz por amar _Defteros de Gêmeos, guardião da terceira casa do Santuário_.

_**FIM!**_

* * *

**Belle Princesse:** Eu espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu amei! Se gostarem, deixem reviews! ^^  
**Sayuri:** Espero de coração que aprendam a amar esse casal tão fofo! Deixem reviews! :D


End file.
